wuhpediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Guns N' Roses
Guns N' Roses es una banda estadounidense de hard rock que se formó en Hollywood, Los Ángeles, California en 1985. El grupo, encabezado por el líder y cofundador de la banda Axl Rose, ha pasado por una línea de numerosos cambios y controversias desde su creación. La formación actual cuenta con el vocalista Axl Rose, los guitarristas Ron «Bumblefoot» Thal, DJ Ashba y Richard Fortus, el bajista Tommy Stinson, el baterista Frank Ferrer y los teclistas Dizzy Reed y Chris Pitman. La banda ha publicado oficialmente seis álbumes de estudio, tres EP, un álbum en directo y una controversial recopilación durante toda su carrera. thumb|300px La banda ha vendido más de 110 millones de álbumes en todo el mundo,[ incluyendo más de 46 millones de álbumes en los Estados Unidos. El álbum Appetite for Destruction de 1987 ha vendido más de 33 millones de copias en todo el mundo y alcanzó el número uno en el Billboard 200 en Estados Unidos. Además, tres canciones del álbum ingresaron en el Top 10 en la Billboard Hot 100, entre ellos «Sweet Child o' Mine», que alcanzó el número uno.Su álbum de 1988 G N' R Lies ha vendido más de 13 millones de copias en todo el mundo y su canción «Patience» entró en el Top 5 del Billboard Hot 100 y el álbum alcanzó el número dos en el Billboard 200. Los álbumes Use Your Illusion I y Use Your Illusion II, de 1991, subieron al número 2 y 1 del Billboard Hot 200, respectivamente, manteniéndose durante 108 semanas, y se han vendido un total de 14 millones de copias en Estados Unidos solamente y más de 40 millones en todo el mundo, cinco de los sencillos de ambos álbumes llegaron al Billboard Hot 100 y dos de ellos entraron al Top 10 de la misma lista. Su siguiente trabajo sería el álbum de versiones de canciones punk y glam del año 1993 titulado The Spaghetti Incident?, del cual se desprendieron tres sencillos, de los cuales uno entró en el Billboard Hot 100 y dos entraron en la recopilación de grandes éxitos; el álbum alcanzó el puesto número 4 del Billboard Hot 200 y el número dos en el UK Album Chart. Durante el periodo en el que la banda volvía a los escenarios con nuevos músicos salieron dos discos, uno en directo titulado Live Era: '87-'93 en 1999 y otro recopilatorio llamado Greatest Hits en 2004; que, aunque la banda se mostró negativa a la salida del álbum, tuvo un gran éxito comercial; llegó al número uno del UK Album Chart y tres en el Billboard Hot 200, estuvo 138 semanas en el Billboard Hot 200. Después de una salida, el álbum volvió a entrar y se mantiene así hasta el día de hoy. Después de una década de trabajo y problemas con ex miembros en los tribunales, la banda publicó su siguiente álbum, Chinese Democracy, en 2008, que hasta el día de hoy ha vendido sobre 6 millones de copias; han publicado tres sencillos, y uno de ellos entró en el Billboard Hot 100 y dos en el Mainstream Rock Tracks, y el álbum alcanzó el número tres en el Billboard 200 y el número dos en el UK Album Chart. thumb|300px A finales de los años ochenta y principios de los noventa han sido descritos por la industria de la música como el período en el que GNR «sacó una rebeldía hedonista y revivió la actitud punk impulsada por el hard rock, con referencias de los primeros álbumes de The Rolling Stones». El grupo fue formado a principios de 1985 por miembros de Hollywood Rose, Axl Rose (voz) e Izzy Stradlin (guitarra rítmica), y de L.A. Guns, Tracii Guns (guitarra solista), Ole Beich (bajo) y Rob Gardner (batería). El nombre de la banda fue creado a partir de los nombres de ambas bandas, y quedó como Guns N' Roses. Al poco tiempo, el bajista Ole Beich fue despedido y reemplazado por Duff McKagan. Después de poco, Tracii Guns también fue despedido y reemplazado por Slash. Slash había tocado con Duff en una banda llamada Road Crew y con Izzy un corto período en Hollywood Rose. Con la nueva formación salieron es una especie de gira por Sacramento, California y Seattle, Rob Gardner fue reemplazado en batería por el amigo de Slash Steven Adler.10 La banda, a pesar de estos cambios, siguió llamándose Guns N' Roses, y Tracii no se opuso a esto. Entablada ya esta formación clásica, empezó una gira llamada Hell Tour. Geffen Records lanzó un EP a finales de 1986 para mantener el interés en la banda empezaban a trabajar en el estudio. El EP Live ?!*@ Like a Suicide que consta con cuatro canciones fue lanzado por "Uzi Suicide Records" (que en realidad era una filial de Geffen Records.) Sólo 10.000 discos pudo vender el Ep, todo un logro para este tipo de lanzamientos. En la noche de Halloween de 1986, Guns N' Roses llevó a cabo el acto de apertura en la UCLA Ackerman Ballroom donde también actuarian bandas como Thelonious Monster, The Dickies, y Red Hot Chili Peppers. El disco fue anunciado como una grabación en vivo, aunque Rose revelaría, años más tarde, que era simulada. El EP se componía de cuatro canciones con el ruido de la multitud. Contenía las canciones «Mama Kin» de Aerosmith y «Nice Boys» de Rose Tattoo, junto con dos composiciones originales, «Reckless Life» y «Move to the City», ambos de los cuales fueron co-escritos por los miembros fundadores de Hollywood Rose. El 16 de marzo de 1987 hacen una actuación sorprendente en el Whiskey A Go-Go de Los Ángeles donde tocaron temas del disco Live ?!*@ Like a Suicide. Después realizan una serie de conciertos los días 19, 22 y 29 de junio de 1987 en el Marquee Club de Londres. Era la primera vez que visitaban Europa. Grabaron su primer disco de estudio Appetite For Destruction, con producción e ingeniería de Mike Clink y mezclas de Steve Thompson y Michael Barbeiro. El disco salió a la venta el 21 de julio de 1987. El disco vendió 33 millones de copias, tuvo tres canciones entre el top 10 («Welcome to the Jungle», «Sweet Child o' Mine» y «Paradise City»), y alcanzó el número 1 en las listas. Appetite For Destruction es el disco debut más vendido de la historia. El nombre del disco salió de una postal que descubrieron en una tienda. La portada del mismo, en la que aparecía una joven sentada contra un muro, en evidente apariencia de haber sido recientemente violada junto a un robot con gabardina y un ser con puñales por dientes sobrevolando la escena, fue censurada a las dos semanas de ponerse el vinilo a la venta, siendo sustituida por la famosa cruz latina en la que aparecían las calaveras de los cinco componentes de la banda californiana. No obstante, la portada original se incluyó en el interior de la carpeta del disco, junto con las letras, y en las páginas centrales del libreto en la edición en CD. Hay quien dice que fue esta portada la que motivó la aparición del conocido sello blanquinegro, cuya leyenda "Parental Advisory/Explicit Content" adorna muchos de nuestros discos; aunque esta afirmación no está probada. Consiguieron la publicidad suficiente para el disco con una escena en la película "La Lista Negra (The Dead Pool)" con Clint Eastwood como Harry el sucio. La escena duró apenas 10 segundos en la que aparecen en una procesión de un funeral dando el pésame. La banda sonora de la película fue la canción «Welcome to the Jungle». Junto con la canción se grabó un vídeo que rápidamente se convirtió en el más pedido de MTV a pesar que anteriormente la misma cadena se había negado a transmitirlo. Las emisoras de FM también empezaban a pinchar la canción, pero lo que más reputación les estaba dando eran sus brillantes shows en directo. Tras algunas apariciones con The Cult, Gn'R se engancharon a la gira de Mötley Crüe. Durante esta gira hubo problemas, tales como el destrozo de una habitación del hotel Doubletree en Dallas por parte de Slash. Los promotores de la gira empezaron a pensárselo seriamente. A la vuelta ya en Los Ángeles, otro incidente, éste en directo, cuando Axl se lanzó al público para pegarse con un guardia de seguridad por intentar echar a un amigo suyo. Después se anuló otro concierto en Phoenix por problemas de Axl (presuntamente con drogas). La prensa se les echó encima después de estos incidentes. Nuevamente salieron de gira con Alice Cooper. En Míchigan, Steve y Duff son echados de un bar, Steve se rompe la mano con una farola, teniendo que ser sustituido en plena gira por Thomas Schultz. Mientras ellos actuaban, «Sweet Child O Mine» llegó al número uno del Billboard Hot 200, «Paradise City» al cinco y «Welcome to the Jungle» siete. En la siguiente gira, esta vez con Iron Maiden, Duff abandona el tour para casarse. De nuevo más incidentes en la nueva gira con Aerosmith, en Filadelfia. Axl es detenido por la policía al intentar aparcar en la zona reservada. Pero sin duda el accidente más desafortunado ocurrió en el festival Monsters of Rock en Castle Donnington en Inglaterra en 1988. En el cartel había grupos como Helloween, Megadeth, Kiss y Iron Maiden. A la salida en escena de Guns N' Roses una muchedumbre frenética de 100.000 personas se abalanzó hacia delante aplastando a dos fans. Al acabar la actuación se enteraron de que dos seguidores habían muerto. A pesar de todo, Appetite for Destruction era éxito mundial, siendo el álbum de GNR con más semanas en el Billboard, llegó al número uno y fue certificado X18 Platino solo en los Estados Unidos. El siguiente lanzamiento de Guns N' Roses fue G N' R Lies, en 1988, que alcanzó el número 2 en las listas en US. Este disco incluye las 4 canciones de ' Live Like A Suicide' y 4 canciones acústicas entre las que se destacan «Used to Love Her», la controvertida «One in a Million» y la balada acústica «Patience». «One in a Million», era una canción que criticaba a los inmigrantes, homosexuales y a los policías; como consecuencia se vieron obligados a retirarse de un concierto en Nueva York contra el sida en junio de 1989. En febrero de 1989 actuaron en la entrega de premios MTV Video Music Awards. La canción «Patience» en mayo de 1989 se colocó como número 4 del Billboard Hot 100. Era la banda junto a System Of A Down, The Beatles y el rapero DMX que tenía dos álbumes simultáneamente entre los 5 primeros puestos de las listas. Graban una versión de Bob Dylan, «Knockin' on Heaven's Door», como banda sonora de la película Días de Trueno (Days of Thunder) que tenía a Tom Cruise como protagonista, esta canción se hace recurrente en sus actuaciones en vivo. Izzy Stradlin es multado con 32.000 dólares por orinar en el vestíbulo de un avión con destino a Australia. En 1989, la banda fue presentadas como favorita por la 'American Music Award' por la canción «Sweet Child O' Mine». En la gala anual de 1989, Duff McKagan y Slash aparecieron borrachos y usaron un lenguaje duro y certero mientras aceptaban su premio como mejor disco de heavy metal por Appetite for Destruction, mejor canción heavy metal por «Paradise City» y mejor canción rock/pop del año por «Sweet Child o' Mine». Slash estuvo a punto de costarles un disgusto a los jefes de American TV, que retransmitían en directo la entrega de los premios American Music Awards 1990, ya que salió a recoger un premio para la banda completamente borracho e insultando al público. Durante las primeras grabaciones de Use Your Illusion, el baterista Steven Adler fue obligado a abandonar la banda por problemas de adicción a las drogas; únicamente pudo grabar la canción «Civil War», que posteriormente sería incluida en el álbum con su colaboración. En 1990, Guns N' Roses volvió a los estudios con un nuevo baterista, Matt Sorum, componente habitual de otra gran banda de la escena hard rock de la época como era The Cult y un nuevo teclista, Dizzy Reed, amigo de Axl, además de la eventual participación de Shannon Hoon de Blind Melon, que era muy amigo de Axl y ayudó en dos temas, para comenzar en el proyecto más ambicioso del grupo. El 17 de septiembre de 1991 sacaron a la venta Use Your Illusion I y Use Your Illusion II. La expectación fue total ante el nuevo trabajo de Guns N' Roses, que subieron al número 2 y 1 de las listas mundiales respectivamente durante 108 semanas. Pocos artistas lo lograron antes. Aparece en el mercado en septiembre de 1993 un disco de vesriones punk titulado The Spaghetti Incident?. Este disco está compuesto en su totalidad por versiones de otros grupos y de una tendencia más cercana al punk y glam de finales de los 70 y principios de los 80. En la primavera de 1993 hicieron una gira por México, y en el verano por Europa, que por primera vez actúan en España, en el estadio de fútbol Benito Villamarín de Sevilla junto con Faith No More y Soundgarden. A la vuelta a EE. UU., Axl es detenido en el aeropuerto John Fitzgerald Kennedy por la Policía Federal por los incidentes de San Luis. Quedó en libertad provisional hasta que se celebrara el juicio. En agosto, en Montreal, Canadá, sucedió otro inconveniente en el concierto con Metallica. Su guitarrista y líder, James Hetfield, se paró sobre un cañón de fuegos artificiales y se quemó el brazo y parte de la cara, y Metallica tuvo que suspender su concierto. Se esperaba que GNR tocara su repertorio, pero a los poco minutos Axl, dando como razones problemas en su garganta y en el retorno en el escenario, abandona el espectáculo. La decisión de no terminar el concierto enfureció a los fans, que provocaron grandes destrozos en los alrededores del estadio, incluso con patrullas incendiadas. Metallica decidió no continuar con la gira entendiendo que Axl Rose detuvo su concierto en forma deliberada porque, según dijo, le habían robado el espectáculo. En 1994 Gilby Clarke es despedido de la banda, y Paul Tobias, amigo de Axl, lo reemplaza. Grabó una versión de The Rolling Stones de la canción «Sympathy for the Devil» para la banda sonora de la película Entrevista con el vampiro. Esa banda sonora sería el último trabajo de la banda con su formación original; luego, la banda se iría disolviendo. Según entrevistas con miembros de GNR entre 1994 y 1996, la banda se supone que escribió nuevo material, pero de acuerdo con Slash, fue compuesto únicamente por Axl. En esos momentos la banda intentaba liberar un disco de 10 a 12 canciones. Según declaraciones de Axl, «Todavía necesitamos la colaboración de todos los miembros de la banda para escribir las mejores canciones, es por eso que el material no es publicado». Slash, Matt Sorum y Duff McKagan salieron del grupo con el tiempo, dejando a Axl como el único miembro original de la banda. En 1994 tuvo lugar la última aparición de Axl en un escenario en un dueto con Bruce Springsteen haciendo una versión de The Beatles de la canción «Come Together». Pocas fotos de Axl se vieron desde ese año hasta cerca de los años 2000, ya que su siguiente aparición sería ya en 2001 con los nuevos integrantes. En 1998 Axl Rose volvió a los estudios acompañado por el baterista Josh Freese (de The Vandals), el bajista Tommy Stinson (integrante de The Replacements), el guitarrista Robin Finck (integrante de Nine Inch Nails), el guitarrista Paul Huge (Paul Tobias), y el teclista Dizzy Reed. En 1999, el grupo publicó una nueva canción, «Oh my God», que fue incluida en la banda sonora de El fin de los días. Esa canción era el preludio del nuevo disco, Chinese Democracy. La canción fue criticada porque según algunos fans la canción no era del hard rock de antaño, era más bien metal industrial. Guns N' Roses publicarón en noviembre de 1999 un álbum en directo titulado Live Era: '87-'93 bajo el sello Geffen. El doble CD incluye canciones grabadas en diferentes conciertos a lo largo de los 6 años que se indican en el título del álbum. El álbum está editado por Andy Wallace y tuvo un buen recibimiento comercial, llegando a vender más de tres millones de copias. A finales de ese año, Finck volvió a Nine Inch Nails a grabar Fragile. En el año 2000, el excéntrico guitarrista Buckethead se unió a Guns N' Roses como guitarrista principal. La nueva formación volvió a los escenarios en enero de 2001 con dos recitales de gran expectación, uno en Las Vegas y otro en Río de Janeiro, también Axl volvió con un nuevo aspecto, ya que ahora tenía trenzas de colores que adornaban su pelo. Formaron parte Axl Rose y los guitarristas Buckethead, Robin Finck y Paul Huge, el bajista Tommy Stinson, los teclistas Dizzy Reed y Chris Pitman y el batería Brain, reconocido baterista de Primus. El grupo tocó una mezcla de éxitos anteriores y nuevas canciones. La formación hizo dos conciertos en Las Vegas a finales de 2001. Durante 2002, el guitarrista Paul Huge dejó el grupo y se sustituyó por Richard Fortus, de Love Spit Love. El grupo celebró varios conciertos en agosto de 2002, incluyendo conciertos en Asia y Europa, y volvieron a Nueva York para su repentina aparición en los MTV Video Music Awards. La primera gira del grupo desde 1993 presentó problemas. El primer concierto, en Vancouver, fue cancelado porque Axl no se presentó a tiempo. Se produjo un motín. La gira siguió como estaba prevista y tuvo resultados diversos. Algunos conciertos no llenaron lugares pequeños, mientras que algunos como los de Nueva York o Boston vendieron todas sus entradas en minutos. Debido a la no comparecencia de Axl en Filadelfia y el resultado del motín de provocado por los fans, Clear Channel, el promotor de la gira, canceló el resto de conciertos. Informes del grupo de 2001 y 2002 decían que Chinese Democracy sería publicado a finales de esos años por Interscope/Geffen Records, con quienes parecía que habían arreglado las diferencias (si es que las hubo). En 2002, Q magazine nombró a Guns N' Roses en su lista de Los 50 grupos que deberías ver antes de morir, también en una sublista de los Cinco grupos que pueden evolucionar de cualquier manera. A pesar de las protestas de Rose, legales y de otra índole, Geffen sacó a la venta Guns N' Roses' Greatest Hits el 23 de marzo. Como dato curioso, Cleopatra Records sacó el disco Hollywood Rose: The Roots of Guns N' Roses, y de nuevo Rose no pudo parar esta publicación. En marzo de 2004 Buckethead dejó la banda, obligando a Axl Rose a cancelar el concierto del 30 de mayo en el Rock in Rio 4 (Lisboa, Portugal), incorporándose posteriormente a la banda Ron Thal, también conocido como «Bumblefoot», desde mediados de 2006. Chinese Democracy se ha trabajado desde 1994, y de acuerdo a un reportaje del The New York Times, Rose habría gastado 13 millones de dólares en el estudio hasta ese punto. Durante los meses de mayo y junio de 2006 Guns N' Roses actuó, tras un precalentamiento de 4 conciertos en Nueva York (en la prestigiosa Hammerstein Ballroom), en varios países europeos, comenzando el día 25 de mayo de 2006 en Madrid y siguiendo el día 27 de Mayo en el Rock in Rio de Lisboa (en la votación de la página web del evento Guns N' Roses fue el grupo con más votos para ser incluido en el festival), para presentar —de nuevo— el nuevo disco para posteriormente actuar en Inglaterra, Hungría, Alemania, dos veces más en España (Bilbao y El Ejido), Italia, Polonia, República Checa, Bélgica, Suecia, entre otros países. El escándalo, sin embargo, no abandona a Axl Rose, que se peleó en mayo de 2006 un pub neoyorquino con el afamado diseñador Tommy Hilfiger (al cual posteriormente le dedicaría la canción «You're crazy» en un concierto acústico en el cumpleaños de la actriz Rosario Dawson), y también fue detenido a principios de julio de 2006 en Suecia a altas horas de la madrugada en estado ebrio tras pelearse e incluso morder a guardias de seguridad de un establecimiento nocturno. El nuevo disco, titulado por Axl Rose como Chinese Democracy, con nueva fecha para el otoño americano del año 2006, tendría incluidos nuevos trabajos de larga duración y complejidad, entre ellos: «There was a time», «Better», «I.R.S.» y «Catcher in the rye» (este último con la colaboración de Brian May, que finalmente no fue incluida), que ya habían sido presentados durante la gira europea y norteamericana en el transcurso del año 2006. Básicamente, en esta gira interpretaron en casi su totalidad el repertorio de Appetite for Destruction, más algunas canciones de los Use Your Illusion, con la presentación de algunas de las nuevas canciones de Chinese Democracy. Contó además con las intervenciones en casi todos los conciertos de los invitados Sebastian Bach (ex vocalista de Skid Row) junto con el ex guitarrista rítmico de la banda Izzy Stradlin, que desde poco antes de eso había recompuesto su amistad con Axl. A partir del 20 de octubre Guns N' Roses regresó para dar una gira por Estados Unidos (cuyas fechas warm-up fueron realizadas en Las Vegas, San Francisco y Los Ángeles en el aniversario de la emisora KROQ). Además, el 29 de septiembre de ese año se publicó la nueva página oficial (http://www.gunsnroses.com) y el sistema de reservas de la MLB.com para la venta masiva de entradas para la gira norteamericana. El 15 de diciembre de 2006, Axl Rose publicó una carta abierta en el sitio oficial de Guns N' Roses, y por primera vez en muchos años se arriesgó a anunciar una fecha oficial para la publicación del álbum, que sería el 6 de marzo de 2007. Rose también dejó ver que esta fecha es aproximada, afirmando lo siguiente: «Esta es la primera vez que programamos una fecha para este álbum. Otras fechas que han circulado fueron inventadas por otros, por sus propias razones. Ahora, queremos asegurar a los fans que trataremos de hacer todo lo posible para editarlo en esa fecha tentativa. Una vez que el álbum esté terminado, serán notificados de manera oficial». También dijo que: «Si llegáramos a retrasarnos por diversos motivos de ahora en adelante, serán notificados inmediatamente, y anunciaremos una nueva fecha de publicación lo más cercana posible. Les agradecemos su paciencia». Con la carta, Rose canceló varios conciertos, 10 de enero de 2007 en Sacramento, 11 de enero en Bakersfield, 13 de enero en Reno y 16 de enero en San Diego, con razón de que la banda debía preparar el material que publicaría y que concentraría sus energías en el nuevo álbum. La carta también justificó los retrasos y daba disculpas a todos los fans en el mundo por la tardanza del álbum. En diciembre de 2006, la revista de rock alternativo RIFF Fanzine (http://www.riff-fanzine.com) elige Chinese Democracy como disco del año 2006, a pesar de que el disco seguía sin editarse. El primer sencillo, Chinese Democracy, se oyó en las radios el 22 de octubre de 2008, mientras que «Better» fue publicado el 17 de noviembre de 2008, poco antes de que el disco saliera a la venta el 23 de noviembre de 2008 a través de las tiendas Best Buy en Estados Unidos, en detrimento de Alemania y Australia, donde fue publicado 24 horas antes el 22 de noviembre de 2008. El álbum ha recibido una crítica muy positiva a pesar de todo el bagaje que arrastra. David Fricke, de Rolling Stone, comenta: ... El primer LP con canciones originales desde la primera administración Bush es genial, un auténtico disco de rock and roll, audaz, trastornado e intransigente... Si este era el Guns N' Roses que Axl Rose seguía escuchando en su cabeza todos estos años, se vuelve obvio, porque dos guitarras, bajo y batería nunca serían suficientes (en clara referencia a la formación original de la banda). Con la salida del álbum se disiparon varios rumores, por ejemplo sobre el género del álbum, pero a diferencia de «Oh My God» —que no fue incluida en el disco— el álbum resultó no ser metal industrial, ya que si había canciones de ese género, en general son canciones de hard rock, pero al estilo de Use Your Illusion I e II, mezclando baladas con canciones rockeras. Categoría:Musica